Till Death Do Us Part
by Superstargirl399
Summary: Cato and Clove had always been close, but when they come close to their death do they realize their true feelings for each other. Will Glimmer, Cloves bestie and Catos other crush, come between them? T cause its the Hunger games Better than the summary!
1. Sticks And Stones

**Hey! This is my Clato fanfic...enjoy! There will be some Glato, prior knowledge: Cato and Clove had been good friends and training partners since before pre-k. They are reaped for the Games and meet the other Careers. Clove strikes up a quick friendship with Glimmer who has a crush on Cato who flirts back, but everything isn't smooth sailing. kk now enjoy!**

I was talking to Glim when she blurted out "I think I might like Cato." My heart broke into twelve million pieces and I had no clue why, why did it matter that My best friend was in love with the boy I grew up with and had a close friendship with. We knew each other better than the other knows them. But I didn't want to break my friendship with Glimmer, the pretty blonde haired, greened eyes beauty from 1. What was so special about me? I had brown hair, brown eyes and stupid freckles all over my pale face. Why would an, admittedly, beautiful, blonde blue eyed, tall, boy ever look at me? Cato and me had always been good friends. We trained together and spent all our breaks together with our other friends. I was NOT jealous. He was just a friend.

"Uhhh, and why are you telling me this?" I replied

She laughed, "Because you're my best friend here!" She bit her lip "Can you keep a secret?"

"Maybe" I replied smiling a little. We laughed together for a moment then went back to training. Glimmer picked up a bow and arrow; she was good, but still not as good as that girl from 12. Clove was always into her knives and attacked the dummies with such ferocity that she almost cut into Cato's face when he came up to her and said "Nice Job Clove."

"God Cato you scared me," I said while putting the knife into my pocket. "Train with me?" he asked

"Sure" I replied. We went through the dummies and watching both our backs destroyed all of them in less than 20 seconds. I smiled and hugged him "That was awesome!"

"Yeah, I never realized that I work better with you than alone" he laughed.

"Oh c'mon! We've been training together for years!" I could almost feel Glimmer sizing me up as me and Cato talked. He looked briefly back at Glimmer and i knew exactly what he was thinking, make Glimmer Jealous. Cato was what you call a heartbreaker. He loved breaking girls hearts, he did it all of the time at home. He never did it to me though he used me in his plots a lot. One day I knew one of us would take it too far and I was sick of being his pawn but went along with it nonetheless. He began to flirt mercilessly with me. He leaned against the wall and put his arm up in just a way to show off his bursting muscles.

"That was wonderful what you did with those knives, Clove" He said in a stage whisper seductively. I would never tell anyone, not even myself, but i loved the way he said my name. This was one of the only reasons i went along with his plots. I loved the attention, I know id never get from any other boy, that he provided me, even if it was fake. He made me feel special, like i was beautiful. Then I'd remember that he was just saying words and not actually meaning them. I flirted back not missing a beat.

"Ya well your a god with a sword Cato" it was the same old routine, same words like Déjà Vu. He smiled and got closer to me and spoke in a soft seductive voice again

"I could swim in your eyes all day, they're like pools of chocolate" I giggled the same way id always done, but i saw a difference in Cato's eyes, they were softer, more meaning what he was saying. We went back and forth for it seemed like minutes, never breaking eye contact. I knew something was going on. He got closer and closer. Then all of a sudden he leapt up and turned around embarrassed walked to Marvel and began to talk to him. i felt myself become disappointed. I shook that though out of my head, no, he was just a friend, or was he? I shook those thoughts out of my head at once. I noticed then that Glimmer was watching me slightly confused.

"Y-You guys are a couple?" She asked half amused half shocked and disappointed.

"No, no definitely not! Were just good friends, nothing more will ever come from that" I just realized that my words had carried throughout the entire training center. I looked at Cato but he looked away. I looked down and heard Glimmers exhale "Good" she began to laugh. I heard a large noise and looked up to see Cato attacking every dummy with his sword. He was angry and out of control. Peace Keepers came in but he fought them off and stormed off to the male restroom. I looked back at Glimmer who seemed to not notice. She seemed to be talking but I wasn't listening. I went back to practicing and wondering what was going on with Cato.

**So this is my VERY FIRST Chapter of my VERY FIRST Fanfic (yay me!) and I promise it will get better! If you have anything to say, im open to comments, criticism, ANYTHING! Bear with me! I promise next chapter will have 20 million times more drama... I hope! Lol Next chapter our lovers fromD2 will confront their feelings for each other. STAY TUNED 3**


	2. LOVE

**OMG! Thanks so much for your support and welcoming of my fanfic and me! Thanks to those who reviewed, thanks to those who favorited (such a huge honor! Im SOOOOOO EXCITED :)) and those who read it and whom I hope will become loyal reader (finger crossed) I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Such an amazing first day! SO AMAZING that I just HAD to give you the next installment ASAP! So, I feel like I need to tell you that this fanfic is pretty much based on the book, but id like a happier ending so its going to be a lot different. Careers are going to split up; people will die that didn't die first in the book. With that said…enjoy! **

On The walk back from the training center it was awkward. There was a huge air of awkwardness looming over us. We both knew what happened today, neither wants to admit it though. I want to talk to him, but every time I open my mouth, my mouth tenses up and its like I cant speak English. We focused on our food during dinner muttering strands of words. "This food is great, Im beginning to like the capitol." I finally said. Cato laughed. I could feel the tension easing away

"You just like the fancy knives they give you with the meat" He said in a matter of fact sort of a way.

"And you don't like all the blood oozing out of the animal, Mr. Bloody Killer?" I laughed

"Ya I like the blood too," He put his hand on the table inches from mine and said "But I also like the company." He smiled; I smiled too. I felt like now is the time to talk about it. "So, today was weird. How did it feel to see your old friends attacking you?" I teased him. We knew the peacekeepers; they were old friends of our parents. He laughed and said, "I didn't notice, I was too caught up in the moment"

"Yah, about that. What the heck was that?"

He shrugged, "I was just a bit overcome with emotions, I realized I had to kill my best friend and lost it" Before I could ask anything else he got up and walked away. An avox came and took his plate and I was left alone. Alone to my thoughts, to my feelings, to my desire for an answer. I went to bed and looked out the window. It was a beautiful night, the moon was huge, and there were too many stars to count. I drifted off to sleep and when I woke up, there was Cato fast asleep on my bed. I looked at him for a moment wondering what he was doing. I decided to wake him up. I pushed him a little bit and he opened his eyes groggily and I said "Morning Bed Intruder" and we both laughed. We got dressed and went to eat breakfast joking all the way. After breakfast we went into the hall to go to the elevator. As soon as we were out I felt I could no longer contain it.

"I have to address the elephant in the room… don't lie to me, I know you inside and out. Why were you so mad yesterday, and tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" I crossed my arms and the door opened and we got in the elevator.

He sighed "Clove, I can't lie to you anymore… I can't ignore it any more. I think im in love with you" He turned to me "I knew when I was fake flirting with you, I knew because all of the sudden it wasn't fake. I wanted to tell you, but was afraid. I went to tell you last night, but you were asleep so I lay down and fell asleep."

"Cato, I love you too but…" I began but he shushed me and leaned in. I wanted this; I wanted him more than I wanted to admit. I realized I really WAS in love with him, but there was someone holding me back, someone I couldn't betray. He was inches from my face. It took me all my strength to say it.

"Glimmer…" was all I could muster. His face hardened.

"That's all you can say! 'Glimmer'! I can't even believe you right now! Do you want me to be with you or her?"

"Cato, she's my best friend! I cant do that to her." I replied

"And you can do that to me!" He practically screamed outraged. I heard a ding and Glimmer and Marvel came in. Cato ran at her and engulfed her in probably the biggest kiss ever possible, probably to make me jealous. They were making out the rest of the way. Marvel turned to me and smiled with what could only be assumed is him trying to be seductive, I shook my head disgusted. I call District 1 the "Killer Barbie District". Marvel looks like a ken doll from the first few years it came out. Glimmer looks like one of the newer Barbie Dolls from the 2000's. It hurt me to watch him kissing a different girl, but I had chosen this for him. The rest of the training day I felt like vomiting, Glimmer was always draping herself over Cato, who seemed to be enjoying it. You know what! Let them live their lives and be happy together, easier for me to kill them anyways. After the day was finished Cato and me were riding back up the elevator.

"So you moved on fast," I said coldly

"I never moved on. I regretted it 3 minutes after I did it" he retorted

"Never told her to stop though" I commented

"She's pretty, it feels nice to have a pretty girl hanging onto you, it feels empowering. Besides, you told me to be with her" he told me frustrated and put his head down. I looked at him and said,

"I love you"

He looked up and looked at me.

"You do?" he asked

"I always have… I haven't admitted it even to myself until today"

He smiled and kissed me, and this time I didn't object. I felt like my heart would explode and I felt so warm and fuzzy, and beautiful. I felt prettier than Glimmer even. He broke away and smiled at me. I never realized how tall he was, he was around 6'0 and I was 5'5. I realized now that the door was open so he grabbed my hand and we walked back to the rooms. I felt like I could fly; I felt amazing. WE decided that our current sleeping arrangements should stay the same (Us sleeping in my bed). Not that im suggesting anything, I just feel safer with him there. He's like a little piece of home, a teddy bear. I fell asleep the happiest I have ever been, curled up beside him breathing in his smell and feeling close and safe.

**Hey! Another chapter down! Again, thanks for the amazing support and overwhelming welcome! I love you guys! It may seem like smooth sailing, but its always calmest before the storm. With that said, have an amazing week and see ya next time!**


	3. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Hey Guys! Sorry, I've been SUPER busy! But im here now and I am ready to update XD. Im gonna keep this super short but im really sorry if this chapter sucks! I know I've had 4 weeks to think about it but im a little out of practice! Other than that, enjoy!**

I woke up to Cato staring into space, lost in thought. I had woken up a few hours before in a cold sweat and was feeling guilty. As far as Glimmer knew, Cato was still madly in love with her. I hated knowing that I was lying to my best friend and helping my other best friend cheat. Well, not exactly cheat; they were never officially together. I bit my lip and told myself to go back to sleep. Surprisingly I did.

**CATOS POV**

I have a big problem. I love Clove, I do! But Glimmer is everything Cloves not and vice versa. I am ashamed to admit this but I care about looks and well, Glimmers a looker. She's tall and blonde and colorful and has the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen in my entire life, and ive seen a lot of eyes. Its almost like they bore into my soul. But other than physical looks, she's a bore; she's so clingy. She wont let me have 2 seconds not held by her or with her tongue down my throat. My arm gained .0002 pounds with her hanging on it. Her kisses aren't fierce or electric; they're wet and all I feel is her tongue. In. my. Mouth. Clove is tiny, Im afraid every second I will hurt her, even though I know she is very far from delicate. She is 7 inches shorter than me. She is deadly and fiery and passionate and…electric. She fuels me. I cant live without her yet I cant live with her. Were perfect training partners, we always have been. But haven't we been more all along? Hasn't our district set us up like they did with the other partners? I should have realized their intentions after our best friends got married to their partners and when we heard our parents' stories of their training days. We were perfect for our district, but what about the country? Is there someone out there better for me than Clove? And one of us is gonna die… I look over at Clove and she's awake and looking at me. I give a weak smile, "Morning Sunshine"

"Morning" she says with a fleeting smile. She hops out of the bed and goes to the breakfast table. I come a few minutes later and Cora Tinker, our escort, is talking excitedly to no one and everyone while Clove plays with her food with a bored expression on her face. I can't help but wonder what Glimmer would be doing in the same situation. I catch Cloves eye and she smiles. Honestly, my heart gives a small lurch. When we kissed I felt cold and hot and everything in between. I felt like I was home and we were training and she was alive and fiery and dangerous, my favorite combination. I can't help but want to be with the one girl I've ever been close to, other than my family. It's like our fairytale romance has taken a turn for the Brothers Grimm when we both got chosen for the Hunger Games. Only one comes out, one has to live without the other at best situation. Even if we both die, one has to live longer than the other. The capitol has to have their show. I sit down and begin to eat. Cora is speaking very loudly and excitedly still. "Okay guys, today is the last day of training! Make it count! Assess everyone's strengths and weaknesses. Okay! That's it! Go get 'em tigers!" And then after her speech we get dressed and then head down on the elevator  
"Im sorry Cato… but You and Glimmer… she deserves you." Clove looks at me with teary eyes.

I look down sadly, in a way I feel free, but should freedom feel this bad?

"This isn't your choice Clove."

"Yes, but even if your not with her I'll feel better about it. I feel like I stole you from her."

"Clove, your wrong," I looked up at her and took her hand "She took me away from **you**! I used to be afraid to tell you about my feelings cause, well, I never found the right moment, until we were about to die. I know, wrong moment Cato!" I laughed, "I was also a bit intimidated by you a bit."

"Cato… that's very nice but I know you like her" she said and took her hand back and said coldly, "You enjoyed every last minute of your kisses with her and don't lie to me and say you didn't." And with that the doors opened and she got out before I could talk to her. Glimmer sauntered up to me and said, "Hey, do you want to actually practice today, or do you want to practice something else" and winked. I was overcome with the desire to train with her with the dummies. I wanted to see if she could keep up with Clove. I know its wrong to compare them, but I am so what can you do, eh?

"Lets practice killing the dummies together"

"Sure" so we walked off to the station. Im not going to sugarcoat it, she is going to die. She's okay with a bow and arrow, with a knife, with a spear, with a sword, but that's it, she's **okay. **Not good, not great,** okay**. I smiled and told her she did great every time nonetheless. But she was not even close to Clove's talent. We finished in 1 minute. That was 40 seconds longer than me and Clove. "Lets move on, okay?" I said eager to move on. We ended up going to every station, it's a good thing she's a career or she would die. I look to see what Marvel is doing and how he's doing. My heart drops, Clove is with him. I know its stupid but I care that she's with him. And he's good, **really **good, at throwing a spear. So good that even **I **was jealous of him. I turn back to Glimmer and try to focus on her. She's talking to me about jewelry or something, but it's so boring that I fall asleep. Not that she would notice, of course. I had a weird dream that Clove was making out with Marvel and even if I closed my eyes and turned away, I could still see them. It went on until I felt a light tapping and jolted awake. It was Clove who woke me.

"We have to go back up now." She said stiffly. I hated how stiff she said those seven words. Its like she didn't know me anymore, I was just someone who she barely knew that she had to kill. I hated that she was acting like this. I reached out to hold her hand, to pull her out of how she's acting but she pulled away yet again.

"Clove talk to me," I begged. She didn't answer me; she walked away and got into the elevator. Just as the elevator was closing Marvel leaned over to kiss her but before I could see anything the elevator doors closed and I was left alone to wonder what is going on in that elevator. Was my nightmare coming true?

**DUNNNNN DUNNNNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNN! Da-rama! So I hope this satisfies you guys XD. School is going to be out in 2 weeks for me and then almost all my time will be yours! I hope it was worth the wait is all I can say! I also hope you don't hate Cato and/or his POV! I feel like I have to explain him, but im gonna pull back and let you guys try to figure out what I was going for in his mind. Hint: They don't call him Brutal Cato for just one reason. XD Well, I hope you guys like where im going with this and if not, well stay along because you never know what's gonna happen in my fanfic!**


	4. Not Fighting Fair

**Hey guys! Okay so apparently I left you guys with a cliffhanger and well… im not one to disappoint! (Or maybe I am? You decide!) ps: this is pretty much last chapter from Cloves POV plus a song because I was having writers block... So without further explanation here you are!**

CLOVE'S POV

I was mad at Cato for toying with my emotions, but then I remembered there was blame to share. I turned him down too, but I did it so that he would choose once and for all. I saw the way he looked at Glimmer, the way everyone looked at her. It was no secret she was beyond gorgeous, no, that was an understatement. She was pretty and Cato was handsome and they were meant to be. We may have had a moment, but it was just a moment, nothing more. She was born for the glamour of winning the games and his heart. He might be the one I love, but he loves her more than me. It's crystalline clear to everyone except for him. Sometimes I loose myself in fanciful daydreams of us together, smiling but then I force myself to stop. That will never be us,; one will have to die. I'll die either way from loosing either my life or my love. I turn back to look at Cato, he's training with Glimmer. Training with the dummies to be exact. Replacing me with her every dummy they kill together. Whatever, I don't care I try to tell myself. I turn myself back to Marvel and begin to flirt with him. Not seriously, just enough to make Cato jealous. I laugh at all his horribly stupid jokes at all the right moments. I know how to do this from my experience with Cato.

"If I had a dollar for every time I shot the spear right, id be a millionaire," He bragged and then threw the spear. It ended up on center, it was actually really good. I moved in closer and said '" OOOOOO! That was so good Marvel!" If that's what Cato needs to see, there's more where that came from. I look back to see Glimmer talking about everything and nothing and Cato drifting off to sleep just listening to her. I giggle out loud. He's so adorable when he tries to do things for the ones he loves. Marvel sees me "What are you looking at?" he asked semi nervously. "Oh nothing Marvel-ous" I said and then winked, another thing I learned from Cato. I knew there was no need to continue, but Cato could wake up at any moment and I needed to keep up the act and keep Marvel interested and falling at my charms so he doesn't suspect anything. Marvel is completely falling for it luckily. I continue a bit longer before actually practicing myself, but keeping up the flirting a bit. Soon it was time to go to our evaluation sessions, Cato was still fast asleep. It would be fine; she would wake him when it was his time to go. So I waited for D1 to go and then it was my turn. I looked around at all the tributes who reeked of nerves. That's not me, im not nervous at all in fact Im most comfortable with a knife in my hand. I step into the room all eyes on me. I pick up a knife and threw it at the dummy straight through its heart; I pretend that it's Cato. Im still pissed at him for toying with my heart.

_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

I threw another knife at the dummy letting myself getting angry.

_That's okay, let's see how you do it_

_Put up you dukes, let's get down to it_

I threw more knifes at the dummy channeling my anger and threw my hands up in the air.

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

I picked up 3 knives in one hand and threw them at the dummies, mutilating it farther like Cato mutilated my heart.

_You come on with it, come on_

_You don't fight fair_

_That's okay, see if I care_

_Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_I get right back on my feet again_

I picked up more knives turned around and threw them behind me knowing all would land exactly where I wanted them.

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

I threw more knives getting more angry, and why shouldn't I? He broke my heart. I deserve to be mad.

_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_

_You better make sure you put me in my place_

I picked up the knives to throw them doing trick shots to get better scores. I was on edge, I was pissed and when you get Clove mad, that's a very bad idea.

_Hit me with your best shot_

_C'mon, hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

I threw my final knife right into the dummy's skull.

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

"Thank you, you may leave now" They smiled, obviously impressed. I nodded and sulked out of the room quickly. When I get back to where Cato is I tap him on the shoulder. "We have to go back up now" I say harsher than I mean. He reached out his hand to hold mine, but I pulled away. No matter how much I longed to grab his hand, to feel the soft finger embrace of his love, I couldn't let him see me weak. "Clove talk to me," he begged. It took all my strength to walk away "Also its time for you to go to your evaluation" I said while I was walking away. I walked into the elevator. Marvel leaned in to kiss me just as the elevator doors closed I pushed him away "What the hell are you doing Marvel!" I said angrily "I know you want me Clove, why else where you flirting so much with me today. Come on, give in to your temptations he said leaning closer. I pushed him away yet again "Ewww Marvel your such a sicko!" I said disgusted. "What happened to you Clove? You were totally all over me today!" He said confused "Maybe I had a change of heart" I said breezily. "This isn't over" he said stepping out of the elevator. I rolled my eyes and stepped back into the room to wait until Cato came back. I try to watch some TV, but im just so anxious. Just as I finally was calming down Cato came into the room.

**I feel horrible about the wait you guys! I absolutely love you guys and I couldn't ask for better readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had to bite my tongue not telling you guys about the elevator scene. Well now its out in the open and you'll see the drama that ensues! Well I can't say anymore, I need to post this so you guys don't set the mutations on me! Haha PLEASE REC/ SUB/ DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I love each and every one of you guys! Don't loose faith in me lol!**


End file.
